


The Lost are His to Remember

by Satellite91, WTF ShkaFF 2021 (ShkaFF)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, M/M, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Survivor’s Guilt, Tarsus IV, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satellite91/pseuds/Satellite91, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShkaFF/pseuds/WTF%20ShkaFF%202021
Summary: Пять раз, когда Джим Кирк делал татуировки в память о трагических событиях, и один раз – в честь счастливого.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	The Lost are His to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lost are His to Remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352608) by [magem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magem/pseuds/magem). 



**5.**

Имена, добавившиеся прошлой ночью, ещё жгут внутреннюю сторону запястья, когда он выводит очередное на своей коже. Чёрные буквы окантованы ярким красным, воспалены, а на ощупь кажутся горячими, и его сердце лихорадочно колотится о тощую грудную клетку.

_Итан, Сирша, Анна._

Кто-то погиб от голода, кого-то угостили отравленной едой. (Тошнота, рвота, пульс замедляется и пропадает). Джим думает, что, в итоге, умрёт от разъедающего душу одиночества или от постоянного чувства отчаяния и ужаса, пусть даже живот крутит и подводит от голода. Джим знает, как долго сможет сам обходиться без пищи, и знает, кто в их всё уменьшающейся группе растерянных, испуганных беглецов нуждается в пропитании больше, чем он.

Любой из них.

Его долг – помочь им выжить и помнить тех, кого не сумел защитить.

_Цзянь, Майя._

К тому времени, когда прилетают корабли Федерации, на его запястье уже семь строчек – слишком много. Больше половины населения уничтожено. Четыре тысячи – _четыре тысячи!_ – мужчин, женщин и детей. Всех их посчитали бесполезными, лишними для голодающей колонии. Их регулярно казнили без колебаний. Нечто свирепое и яростное разгорается внутри. Джим думает, что нет ничего, что мог бы предложить Звёздный Флот, чтобы закрыть дыру в его груди. Их не было слишком долго – теперь они не смогут даже попытаться компенсировать ущерб детям, которых Джим пытался спасти, и тем, кого ему пришлось похоронить.

Медицинский персонал на корабле разговаривает с ним как с ребёнком. (Будто бы возможно пережить геноцид и остаться тем же самым человеком. Он прекратил быть ребёнком, когда выкопал первую могилу). Они говорят, что однажды эти раны перестанут болеть, что страх уступит место доверию, что время лечит и что он вновь почувствует себя цельным. Джим не отвечает, что, на самом деле, не уверен, был ли он вообще когда-либо таким.

Они говорят, что воспоминания, сейчас острые и болезненные, в конечном итоге притупятся. Когда-то давно мать рассказала ему, почему отца нет рядом с ними – ни одна секунда того разговора не стёрлась из его памяти. Джим знает, что точно так же ничто не заставит его забыть то, что он чувствует сейчас.

Опустошение, надломленность, _ярость._

_Дэниел._

Имена теоретически постоянны, вписаны иглой и дрожащими пальцами, гораздо менее мимолётны, чем жизни, которые за ними стоят. Джим намерен их оставить, он хочет помнить. Врачи предлагают – _настаивают_ – свести татуировки, когда замечают их, сначала во время его пребывания в медотсеке звездолёта, а позже – в больнице уже на Земле. Они уверены, что чернильные буквы на его коже пагубно влияют на эмоциональное состояние Джима и тормозят его выздоровление. Но он продолжает отказываться, снова и снова, до тех пор, пока не остаётся больше сил даже на то, чтобы произнести ещё хоть слово.

– Просто вылечите инфекцию, – просит он хриплым и дрожащим голосом. – Не убирайте их.

Врачи говорят: ему _повезло_ потому, что лишь семеро детей из тех, кто был с ним, умерли; ему _повезло_ потому, что он выжил; ему _повезло_ потому, что он помог многим другим сделать то же самое. Джим считает, что вся эта болтовня – дерьмо собачье.

*****

Они всё равно сводят татуировки.

*****

Четыре года спустя мастер в салоне восстанавливает на коже запястья Джима семь коротких строчек, чётких, ровных и неизбежных. Их имена и лица продолжают его преследовать.

**4.**

_«Отцовский комплекс»_ – ясно читается в глазах Пайка.

– Полагаю, ты способен на большее, – вместо того произносит он вслух, словно знает, что мешает Джиму. Он считает, что Джим злится и потому отталкивает всё, что напоминает об отце и его наследии.

(Вообще-то, в последнее время Джим практически _постоянно_ чувствует злость – неизменные скрытые гнев и ярость бурлят в его крови, даже когда он улыбается, флиртует, смеётся. Это не из-за отца. Во всяком случае, не только из-за него).

На коже и одежде сохнет кровь, прохладная и липкая, и Джим осознаёт – уже после ухода Пайка, – он не способен ни на что большее. Он измучен и раздавлен, преследуемый именами на запястье и созвездием в небе, где мужчина перестал быть отцом, вместо того став легендой.

Джим никогда не был одним из тех, кто пасует перед вызовом. Хотя, оглядываясь назад, он видит, что его жизнь на самом деле – просто череда неудачных ставок, одна за другой. И далеко не всегда выбор зависит от него.

_… Милая, я не приду…_

_… Это моя машина, маленький засранец…_

_… Спасение требует решительных мер… нет альтернативы, кроме как приговорить вас к смерти. Распоряжение о вашей казни уже подписано…_

В этом случае доказывать людскую неправоту – не столько привычка, сколько биологический императив.

*****

Позже Джим смывает кровь с лица и рук, платит по счёту, не обращая внимания на слегка разочарованный взгляд бармена.

Это словно настойчивый непрекращающийся зуд где-то под его кожей. Он не даёт покоя, толкает на безрассудные поступки. Поэтому Джим заезжает в ещё один бар. Сбитые костяшки пальцев до сих пор болят, но на этот раз Джим не собирается драться – в общественном туалете он трахает какого-то безымянного мужчину, жёстко, быстро и настолько естественно, что практически выбрасывает из головы тот факт, что его жизнь, похоже, катится ко всем чертям.

*****

К тому времени как он отправляется на верфь следующим утром, на спине Джима появляется рисунок того созвездия, находящегося недалеко от клингонской территории, где был уничтожен звездолёт Кельвин. Джим даёт двойную цену, лишь бы мастер не задавал никаких вопросов: ни об имени, ни об истории, ни уж тем более о значении этих точек, линий и неровных фигур, которые теперь навсегда выведены на его теле.

Эта татуировка – напоминание самому себе. Все знают, что место гибели USS Кельвин – это место смерти Джорджа Кирка, но, кажется, мало кто задумывается о том, что это также место _рождения_ Джима Кирка.

В конце концов, это знание, как и многое другое, важно только для Джима.

*****

Джим тщательно скрывает татуировки на запястье с помощью длинных рукавов или браслетов. Он незаметно взламывает главную базу данных Звёздного Флота и блокирует информацию о Тарсусе в своём досье. Теперь получить доступ могут лишь офицеры с наивысшим уровнем допуска.

Если они не увидят это, рассуждает Джим, значит, и не узнают. А если они не знают, то и спрашивать не станут.

*****

Секреты невозможно хранить вечно, и однажды Боунс спрашивает про татуировки. Кирк паникует, его дыхание сначала становится быстрым и поверхностным, а потом он вообще не может сделать ни единого вдоха.

_– Всё в порядке, Джим, просто дыши, всё в порядке._

_Он пытается сквозь шум в ушах расслышать голос Боунса._

_Когда Джим приходит в себя, оказывается, что он лежит на полу медотсека, судорожно вцепившись пальцами в форменную синюю рубашку Боунса. Расслабиться и отпустить ткань у него получается только минут через десять._

Боунс больше не задаёт вопросов.

А ещё он ничего не говорит про зашифрованные файлы, которые приходят следующим утром на его падд, после запроса. Однако Джим вваливается в комнату друга с полупустой бутылкой саурианского бренди в руке, и Боунс становится одним из тех немногих Людей, Кто Знает О Тарсусе, и о том, что случилось с Джимом на этой проклятой планете.

– Я выжил, – выплёвывает он, будто слова обжигают губы, – но иногда мне кажется, что от меня почти ничего не осталось.

**3.**

Джим, безусловно, гордится, что ему отдают Энтерпрайз. Но перед глазами до сих пор стоит яркая и страшная картина, как исчезает чужая планета, которая словно бы притупляет любые радостные эмоции. Теперь целый вид находится под угрозой уничтожения, и произошло это в считанные минуты, а Кирк получает медаль и звание капитана корабля, на котором вообще не должен был находиться. Почему-то кажется неправильным, что ему дали так много, в то время как сам он совершил недостаточно.

Боунс утверждает, что у Джима вина выжившего. Говорит, что знает о его бессоннице и ночных кошмарах. Знает, что Джим чувствует себя виноватым – ведь он жив, когда многие другие (миллионы, _миллиарды_ ) погибли; что он ругает себя за то, что не сделал большего, пусть объективно это и было не в его силах.

Кирк отказывается признавать, что в данной ситуации диагноз ему подходит, но он действительно думает – правда, несколько незаслуженно, – что Федерация, опять, слишком медленно отреагировала и оказалась совершенно не подготовлена к решению вопросов, которые не сулили ей непосредственной выгоды в виде новых полезных ресурсов.

Когда он делится своим мнением, Боунс так смотрит на Джима, что тот мгновенно ощущает себя сглупившим ребёнком.

Выброс эндорфинов после церемонии и осознание, что Энтерпрайз теперь принадлежит _ему_ – пьянящее сочетание. Хотя адреналин словно испаряется из его вен в тот же момент, стоит Джиму только вспомнить выражение лица Спока, когда его мать погибла. В последующие дни, когда всё сказано и выполнено, под глазами вулканца заметны тусклые тёмно-зелёные круги; глубокая скорбь, которая слишком хорошо знакома Кирку.

Ладонь Джима покалывает приятным теплом, когда Пайк пожимает ему руку, а его глаза светятся гордостью. Но в остальном теле Кирк ощущает странное напряжение и скованность.

Строки на запястье и созвездие на спине зудят, словно нанесены несколько недель назад, а не лет. И Джиму чудится такой же зуд на коже возле рёбер.

Он никогда не игнорировал интуицию.

*****

Он помог спасти мир, но другая планета погибла, в некоторой степени, тоже из-за него. Джим уверен, что острые уколы иглы и боль в груди смехотворно ничтожны в сравнении с физическими и психологическими страданиями уцелевших вулканцев.

В глазах Спока он видит не что иное, как опустошение.

Джим рассеянно гадает, что бы подумал Спок, если бы чернила ввели под его кожу. Как вообще вулканцы относятся к татуировкам? До Реформы вулканская раса была воинственным видом. Если допустимо провести параллель с периодом варварства в человеческой истории, то и они могли использовать татуировки для самых различных целей: устрашение, идентификация, акупунктура.

Споку покажется странным, что кто-то захотел отметить себя чем-то настолько постоянным? Он воспримет неуловимую дань уважения его родной планете с обидой или с любопытством?

В конце концов Джиму чудится, что он может услышать знакомое «очаровательно» и ощутить невесомое прикосновение к новому узору. Он представляет, как длинные сухие пальцы Спока скользят по его коже так, словно Джим – нечто драгоценное. И Кирк ненавидит себя за то, что позволяет этой фантазии отпечататься в памяти.

*****

Позже, когда Джим измучен и обессилен до такой степени, что уже не в состоянии бороться с собой, в тишине каюты он мечтает о руках Спока на своих бёдрах или о его ладони, ласкающей недавно покрытую чернилами грудь. Мечтает, что Спок смотрит на него, словно бы Джим на самом деле чего-то стоит.

А после он сгорает от стыда и раскаяния, надеясь лишь на то, что Спок никогда не узнает об этом.

**2.**

Пайк мёртв.

Джим лишился Энтерпрайз, команды, а теперь ещё и Пайка. Смерть следует за Джимом Кирком как старый друг, сея хаос и напоминая Джиму обо всём, что он ещё должен будет потерять.

Гибель Пайка – это удар под дых, и, спустя лишь мгновение, неверие и горе превращаются в праведный гнев, с каждой секундой разгорающийся всё сильнее и ярче.

Джим уже выучил, что в такой ярости можно найти своеобразное умиротворение. Это знакомое ощущение, помогающее не потерять чувство реальности, чего никогда не смогут дать места или вещи. Люди тоже никогда не приносят утешения. (Легко избежать разочарований, если держать всех на расстоянии. Кто-то выплёскивает краску на холсты, лепит женщин из глины и называет свои произведения шедеврами. А Джим возвёл умение строить вокруг себя стены и сжигать за собой мосты до уровня искусства). Исключением всегда были Пайк и Боунс. Раньше – теперь один из них убит. И Кирк, движимый жаждой мести, очертя голову, кидается в самоубийственную миссию.

Кажется вполне закономерным, что пока все, кто в его жизни воплощал образ отца, подвели Джима.

*****

Оставшись в одиночестве, Кирк обхватывает себя руками, сворачивается в клубок на полу и дрожит до тех пор, пока не перестаёт ощущать, как трескаются воздвигнутые им щиты.

**1.**

Когда он приходит в себя в госпитале Звёздного Флота в Сан-Франциско, Джим удивлён, потому что, вообще-то, он не ожидал, что когда-либо очнётся. Небо снаружи ярко-синее и солнечное, а радиация варп-ядра больше не выжигает вены. Сердце бьётся сильно и ровно, и такое чувство, словно Кирк пробудился после долгого сна, а не после клинической смерти.

Они перешучиваются, и Боунс проговаривается, что, спасая Энтерпрайз и экипаж, Джим, на самом деле _не_ выжил. Всё-таки это был не предсмертный опыт – осознание, тёмное и тяжёлое, оседает где-то под рёбрами. В те последние минуты Джим не был в согласии с самим собой, не полностью, но он точно знал, за что отдаёт жизнь: за свою команду, за свой корабль – это единственное, что имело значение.

– Не нужно этой мелодраматичности. Ты и умереть-то не успел, – с наигранным весельем произносит Боунс.

 _«Ты не умер. Но я успел испугаться, что мне придётся хоронить лучшего друга,»_ – остаётся несказанным.

 _«Если кто и заслуживает второй шанс, то это Джим Кирк,»_ – эхом стучит в ушах заявление Пайка, ложное и мучительное, ведь Джим сомневается, что заслужил свой шанс даже в первый раз.

 _«Люди погибали, и я пожертвовал всем ради них,»_ – он подавляет тошноту, поднимающуюся в горле. – _«Они погибли, но я всё ещё жив.»_

Боунс, наверное, узнаёт выражение лица Кирка, потому что голос его становится мягким и профессиональным. Он утверждает, теперь уже повторяясь, что Джим, помимо прочего, страдает чувством вины выжившего. Затем в речи Боунса проскальзывают такие фразы, как: «безрассудное, вообще-то, суицидальное, саморазрушительное поведение», «ПТСР» и «реактивная депрессия».

– По-твоему, я выгляжу грустным? – Кирк улыбается и смеётся, пусть он и знает, что депрессия обычно выражается не в этом.

Он всегда хорошо умел прикидываться дурачком.

*****

Позже, практически в конце смены, Боунс сидит в палате рядом с Джимом. Воздух кажется тяжёлым от груза непроизнесённых слов, и Боунс хмурится.

– По математической вероятности, – осторожно начинает он, внезапно прерывая тишину и тем самым почти пугая Кирка, – в нашей галактике почти три миллиона планет земного типа. А во всей Вселенной три миллиарда галактик, или даже больше… И каждый из нас единственный в своём роде.

Боунс замолкает, стараясь подобрать правильные слова, а Джим не в силах заставить себя посмотреть на него. Кирк и без того может ясно представить, как сейчас выглядит друг: поджатые губы, жёсткая складка между бровями, беспокойство и печаль во взгляде.

«Знаю», – Джим помнит десятки семей, голодавших на Тарсусе, и миллиарды вулканцев, погибших со своей планетой, и сотни членов экипажа на борту Энтерпрайз.

«Знаю», – думает он. – «Каждый из них тоже был единственным в своём роде».

– Не уничтожь единственного в мире Кирка, – наконец произносит Боунс, этим и ограничиваясь.

*****

Джим не может вспомнить в подробностях, что было после того, как он оказался в камере варп-ядра. Воспоминания расплывчатые, затуманенные болью, которая растекалась по всему его телу.

В памяти чётко отложилось, что сначала он вырубил Скотти. Кирк не собирался – раз это было в его силах – позволить ещё одному члену экипажа, ещё одному _другу_ , умереть.

Он помнит…

_…отчаянный рывок к ядру…_

_…как пинает металлические крепления в надежде, что они встанут на место…_

_… руки соскальзывают, лодыжки ноют…_

_… наконец, ядро поддаётся, и потом…_

_… взрыв страшной боли. Он рыдает, а тело сотрясает дрожь…_

_… ощущение, словно каждая частица – от кожи до костного мозга – пылает, кипит, агонизирует, и потом…_

_… Спок._

Он помнит Спока.

Как приложил ладонь к стеклу деконтаминационной камеры, как медленно билось сердце, а лёгким не хватало воздуха.

– Мне страшно, Спок.

Он помнит руку Спока напротив своей по другую сторону стекла. Помнит острую необходимость, чтобы Спок _узнал_. Узнал, что встреча с ним – лучший мост, который Джим никогда бы не сжёг. Узнал, что…

– Я вернулся за тобой, потому что…

– Потому что ты мой друг, – сказал Спок.

И это было правдой, это не было неправильным, но одновременно также было и совершенно _неверно_.

И последнее, что запомнил Джим – мысль: «Боже, я даже признаться не могу нормально».

А потом… его накрыла темнота. Только темнота, в которой медленно растворялось воображаемое тепло пальцев Спока, прижатых к его собственным без преграды.

*****

Выясняется, что Спок так ничего и не понял, и Джим едва не сходит с ума от облегчения. Ведь Спок мог бы… _уйти_ , если бы догадался. Кирк знает, как вулканцы относятся к эмоциям. И подозревает, что его чувства станут для Спока обузой, потенциальной катастрофой, ожидающей их.

Джим несёт это бремя уже долгое время, но, если тайну сберечь, то всё нормально – ситуация _терпимая_. Он может с этим жить. Если Кирк ни о чём не проболтается, то сумеет сохранить корабль, команду и сможет спокойно любить своего старшего помощника, который будет рядом, прямо за соседней станцией на мостике, а не на расстоянии в несколько световых лет от Джима.

«Всё в порядке», – решает Кирк, когда абсолютно невозмутимый Спок, одетый в серую униформу, заходит в палату. – «Всё хорошо».

*****

Нить ДНК, спускающаяся с левой стороны вдоль рёбер и по изгибу бедра, напоминает, что – пусть даже кровь Хана течёт в его жилах – он всё равно по-прежнему _Джим_.

– Скажи честно, нет желания кого-нибудь убить? Склонности к деспотизму? Жажды власти? – неловко шутил Боунс, хватаясь за соломинку и пытаясь удержать ощущение нормальности происходящего.

И Кирк усмехается, стремясь его успокоить. Но в действительности Джима ужасно пугает мысль, что кровь Хана изменит в нём больше, чем просто несколько физических параметров. Он безумно боится, иррационально, что может потерять себя.

Татуировка заживает рекордно быстро, и Джим ловит себя на том, что бормочет, глядя в глаза своему отражению в зеркале:

– Я – по-прежнему я. Я – по-прежнему я. _Я – по-прежнему я_.

*****

Начинается третий год пятилетний миссии, а Джиму постепенно становится всё труднее замечать течение времени. Дни сливаются воедино, размытые и обыденные, в бесконечном круговороте составления рапортов, перемены униформы и визитов в медотсек.

Но и посреди скуки мелькают яркие моменты…

_Ухура поёт в комнате отдыха: чистый и ясный голос переплетается с нежным звуком вулканской лиры Спока._

_Сияющая ярче звёзд улыбка Сулу, когда он разговаривает по подпространственной связи с мужем и дочерью._

_Боунс смеётся, а из уголков его глаз разбегаются морщинки, когда Чехов настаивает: «Нет, капитан, на самом деле это изобрели в России»._

_«Шах и мат», – Джим довольно улыбается, украдкой бросая мимолётный взгляд на лёгкий зелёный румянец на скулах Спока, прежде чем вновь опустить глаза._

_Спок. Всегда Спок_.

… они становятся для Кирка способом измерения времени, ориентирами в бесконечности космоса, который он исследует.

А потом нечто в Споке меняется, и вселенная Джима сжимается, мир кренится на бок, и всё внутри него внезапно ломается. Спок отстранён, нерешителен и неловок. Он никогда не вёл себя так. Даже в те первые дни, когда они с Кирком были скорее врагами, нежели друзьями. И единственное, о чём может думать Джим, – «Он знает? Он догадался?»

Кирк лихорадочно перебирает пути к отступлению, анализируя возможности развития своей карьеры. И вдруг этому приходит конец, потому что у Джима появляется работа. Он должен освободить команду и спасти жителей Звёздной Базы, и нет ничего более важного, чем эти задачи.

*****

– Федерации на нас наплевать, – заявляет Кролл он же Эдисон.

И хотя фраза отлично знакома Джиму, она кажется неправильной. Даже когда эхо воспоминай о Тарсусе прокатывается сквозь него, Кирк чувствует неправоту слов настолько сильно, что это застаёт его врасплох.

– Вы недооцениваете человечество, – говорит Джим, подходя ближе.

– Я воевал за человечество, – выкрикивает Эдисон, в ярости кривя рот. – Мы потеряли миллионы на войне с синди и ромуланцами. И ради чего? Чтобы Федерация посадила меня в капитанское кресло, а за спиной _браталась с врагом_?

– Мы изменились, – отвечает Джим, точно зная, что помимо своих недостатков Федерация также состоит ещё из мечтателей и исследователей, и офицеров, которые верят в движение вперёд к неизведанному, в открытия и дружбу. – Иначе мы провели бы остаток жизни, сражаясь в одних и тех же битвах.

*****

– Тебе это не остановить, – выплёвывает Кролл, столетие ненависти и яростного негодования срывается с его губ. – Ты умрёшь.

Сожаление – вторая натура Джима. Глубокое раскаяние в том, что он не сумел сделать, сочетающееся с безграничным желанием _сделать больше, быть лучше_ , спасать жизни. И оплакивать погибших.

В тишине каюты, в ранние часы, когда он одинок и не может уснуть, Кирк разрешает себе представлять различные сценарии. Сценарий, где Сэм никогда не уходил из дома. Где у Леноры не получилось отвлечь его от Кодаса Палача, стоявшего прямо перед его глазами. Где большая часть экипажа Энтерпрайз осталась жива, вопреки всем стараниям Хана уничтожить как можно больше людей.

Это не приносит Джиму никакого утешения.

– Лучше умереть, спасая жизни, чем жить, забирая их, – отвечает он, загнанно дыша, твёрдо уверенный, что это правда. – Вот для чего я рождён.

*****

Вечеринка, посвящённая дню рождения Кирка… странная. Когда он заходит в комнату, его глаза ещё потемневшие после стычки с Эдисоном, но Джима окружают люди, которые считают его ценным, достойным и _любимым_. Он замечает Скотти и Ухуру, которые салютуют ему бокалами с шампанским. Видит Сулу, всецело занятого своей семьёй, и Чехова, обнимающего какую-то женщину и попутно рассказывающего ей о человеческой культуре. Улыбку на губах Боунса.

Кирк находит Спока среди остальных _(он всегда находит Спока)_. В груди разливается тёпло. Джим чувствует умиротворение и нечто ещё, светлое, робкое, трепетное, чему нет названия. Взгляды пересекаются, и он думает: «пора».

*****

Когда они остаются одни, Кирк берёт ладонь Спока в свою, ласкает подушечки пальцев, обводит костяшки, прослеживает чёткие линии, мягко и очень, очень нежно. Намерения Джима очевидны, а руки едва заметно подрагивают, что демонстрирует глубину искренности, которая легко читается в его мыслях.

 _Хочу тебя, нуждаюсь в тебе, люблю-люблю-люблю тебя_.

– Существует слово… слово в вулканском языке, – голос Спока прерывистый, но речь чёткая, когда он поворачивает ладонь и бережно возвращает лёгкое прикосновение, – описывающее, что ты значишь для меня, Джим. Больше чем только _друг_ или _любовник_ – не существует такой вселенной, где я не был бы рядом с тобой.

**0.**

То, как Спок дотрагивается до него, – это пустыня, сухая и золотистая.

Он дарит успокоение так ласково, как звёздное одеяло, окутывающее Энтерпрайз, умиротворяло Кирка с тех пор, как он впервые поднялся на борт.

Джим полагает, что они со Споком во многом похожи, несмотря на все поверхностные различия. Наверное, именно это особенное сочетание превратило их в такую отличную команду. Всё, что знает Кирк, – Спок делает его лучше. Они делают лучше друг друга.

Пустота в груди Джима и постоянное болезненно свободное пространство на краю его сознания исчезают.

Это совсем другой жар, нежели тот, который Кирк ощущал от радиации, некогда растекавшейся по венам. Этот жар, яркий и сияющий, занявший место в груди, приятно согревает. Джиму кажется, что если закрыть глаза, то он почти сможет почувствовать лучи солнца на коже, ласковый ветер, запутавшийся в волосах, мягкую траву под ладонями.

На самом же деле, они сейчас в каюте капитана лежат по центру кровати, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, а за стеклом иллюминатора – бескрайняя вселенная.

Тёплая и тяжёлая ладонь Джима покоится на боку Спока, прямо поверх вулканского сердца, бьющегося очень быстро.

– У тебя так часто бьётся сердце, – бормочет Джим, легко барабаня кончиками пальцев в рваном ритме стаккато.

– Сердцебиение вулканца в состоянии покоя примерно в три целых четыреста пятьдесят семь тысячных раза быстрее, чем у среднестатистического человека, – голос Спока сильный и спокойный.

Порой Кирку чудится, что он может расслышать в его тоне любовь.

– Примерно, м?

Рука тяжело опускается на основание шеи, обжигает даже сквозь плотную ткань формы, когда Спок наклоняется и нежно целует Джима в уголок рта. Это прекрасно, в том числе и потому что этот порыв не был заранее обдуман. Кирк едва способен перевести дух из-за груза доверия, которое оказывает ему Спок, из-за осознания, что это значит.

Спок проводит большим пальцем по щеке Джима, и тот думает: «Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя».

Едва заметный изгиб губ Спока – это улыбка, предназначенная только Джиму. И он впервые за долгое время чувствует покой.

*****

Джим пробегает пальцами по ещё чувствительной коже, покрытой вулканскими письменами. «T’hy’la» выведено там, где сердце.

Он тянет Спока за запястье, пока его ладонь не накрывает татуировку.

– Разве это… не причиняет боли? – интересуется Спок с непонятной интонацией в голосе.

– Ты контактный телепат, Спок, – едва ли не мурлычет Джим, невозможно счастливый и податливый, словно тающий воск, в руках Спока. – Сам скажи.

– Я имею в виду… – он вновь замолкает, а Кирк достаточно умён, чтобы начать слушать со всем возможным вниманием, – Я говорю про воспоминания, Джим. Практически все твои татуировки – это негативные события, негативные переживания, негативные последствия. Тарсус, гибель вулкана, смерть отца и твоя собственная.

И, блядь, конечно, Спок понимает значение узоров: созвездия, нити ДНК, всего этого. Разумеется, понимает.

– Ты, в действительности, считаешь, – на этих словах Спок сглатывает, и звук получается слишком громким в относительной тишине каюты, – что недостоин помнить счастливые события? Зачем ты упорно отмечаешь своё тело воспоминаниями, которые, как я знаю, ранят тебя?

В безопасности объятий Спока Джим делает глубокий вдох, улыбается и рассказывает ему.


End file.
